Why Else?
by Zolo77
Summary: One-shot. After Battle of Endor, Han & Leia find themselves with a bit of spare time. Please read and review.


_Disclaimer: George's universe, I just play here. _

_AN: Inspired by "Lovers", in my Time & Time Again series. Please read and comment. _

This, Han mused, was something he could get used to.

The Battle of Endor several weeks behind them now, and the truce (if you believe in such things, Han wasn't sure he did yet) at Bakura established not long after, there seemed to be little more to do these days then float around and wait for the rest of the pieces to fall into place.

He wasn't used to inaction. He tended to charge head first into things, and for the most part, that seemed to work. Now though, as he lay on his back staring into the darkness that surrounded his bunk (their bunk?) he could think of nothing better than to simply float around, doing nothing, with Leia, forever. Well, he smiled to himself, not _exactly_ nothing.

He and Leia had fallen into an easy relationship over the last few months. Passionate, teasing, tender and open. This wasn't exactly something he had anticipated, although he should have known to expect this from her. She gave her whole heart or nothing. And he loved her for it.

Han hadn't realized she was still awake until she sighed theatrically beside him and kicked her legs slightly. "If I had known you had Aeien silk sheets, you would have gotten me into this bed a lot sooner." She mused, watching the darkness above them.

"Are you saying, Princess, that you're only sharing my bunk for the bedding?" He asked, eying her with feigned indignation as a slow grin moved across his face.

Laughing she rolled on top of him. Hair falling like a curtain around them, breasts pressing tightly to his chest.

"Why else?" Still laughing, she squeaked as he hugged her tighter, expertly flipping them around so he hovered over her. Strong arms securing her beneath him.

"I'll show you why else. And I'll take my time about it too."

He kissed her then, softly, melting into her. Leia let out a quiet moan, opening her mouth, tangling her fingers in his hair, urging him on. "Shh, Sweetheart. Not so fast." He murmured, wrapping a trail of feather-light kisses down her jawline and across her throat. She moaned again, twisting. He would gladly give her anything; he would lay down his life for her without hesitation, but this she would have to wait for.

Nipping lightly at her ear, hand caressing across her shoulder and down to find her breasts, kneading, rolling her alert nipples between his fingers. Bending to kiss her, following the path his fingers had found, electing a whimper from the quivering beauty beneath him.

Traveling lower, his fingers traced light, intricate designs on her flat, smooth stomach. She trembled against him as fingers randomly trailed lower to her more sensitive playground. He continued this way, inching down her body until his finger trailed across her centre. She gasped and arched towards him. "Please." Eyes wild now, lustful, hungry.

"Please what, Leia?" She let out a small cry as he gently pinched and played with her. "Please. I want you. Please." Bending to kiss her again, he whispered, not yet.

Slipping a finger easily inside her as she clenched down around him, "Now?" she asked, all but begging, eyes pleading into his. He couldn't deny her any longer.

Motioning his knee between hers, she opened herself to him. Falling forward, hands wrapping protectively under her head, cradling her, he slid inside her, gently; eyes locked with hers.

They moved together, slow, deliberate; setting a pace to suggest they had all the time in the world.

Feeling her tense, he moved his mouth to her ear, taking her lobe softly between his teeth, breathing her name over and over, bringing her to the edge. She crashed against him, crying out his name, overtaken by the low thundering power which drove him past his breaking point. Remaining still within her, let her shatter him; poured himself into her, ending together.

Finally able to unwrap himself from her, he rolled to the side, gathering her up against him. Sighing contentedly, she nestled closer. "Han?" He responded with a throaty sound. Leia giggled. "I just thought of another reason to share your bunk." At that, he grinned, "Yeah, I thought you might."


End file.
